This collaborative study of mental health services and women will: 1) Analyze and critically summarize women's current patterns of mental health service utilization, using data on institutional, CMHC, and private contacts, data from private health insurance, and information on more informal, self-help services. 2) Provide a differentiated needs assessment of what women from different backgrounds want and need in mental health services, as defined by themselves and by mental health professionals. The needs assessment will focus on the life crises and special stresses to which women of different ages, family circumstances, and backgrounds are subject. 3) Examine policy alternatives in the provision of mental health services for women, and suggest possible changes in existing services, and/or the adoption of new services or service delivery systems.